


go fuck your selfie

by releaseyp



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releaseyp/pseuds/releaseyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>victoria chase has an idea of how this year will go</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the five times max caulfield annoyed her and the one time she didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	go fuck your selfie

1. 

 

Mark Jefferson was her idol. He grew up right here in fucktown Arcadia Bay then proceeded to make a name for himself in the photography world. So when she found out he was teaching at Blackwell Academy Victoria did her research and formulated a plan. Jefferson would love her and kick start her career.

 

Nothing would stop her. 

 

…she should’ve known that the new transfer would be trouble.

 

See the thing is, Victoria doesn’t even notice this waif of a hipster until the second week of photography class. They’re showing their portfolios so Jefferson can get a sense of the class. She knows that Jefferson always plays it cool (she’s been trying to butter him up since day one) so when he makes some positive comments on her work Victoria’s happy. 

 

But then that little retro-hipster shows off her fucking polaroids and Jefferson practically foams.

 

“You’ve got some good content here Max, a quality photographer in the making. Keep it up.”

 

Fucking Max Caulfield.

 

 

2. 

 

So she’s made a point to show Mark Jefferson what a waste that hipster brat is and one-up’s her in everything that she can. Quizzes, class participation and even fucking homework. It’s not hard considering that the girl is socially retarded and mute. Not that her choice of company (Kate Marsh that self-righteous bitch) is helping her any.

 

Victoria continues to excel and all is right with the world.

 

When Jefferson reveals their term focus on portraiture Victoria thinks that her day couldn’t get any better. Then he tells them that they’ll be working in pairs, one modelling for the other then swapping. It makes sense and isn’t too bad since Victoria knew Taylor or Courtney would pair up with her in a heartbeat.

 

But then Jefferson says he’s made the pairs.

 

“To foster some camaraderie between you all, I’ve chosen the pairs for this project. I hope that each of you challenge each other as artists.”

 

And of course he pairs her up with that hipster child. She practically trembles at the glare Victoria sends her. It does little to bolster her spirits.

 

Fucking Max Caulfield.

 

 

3. 

 

Victoria’s halfway through her english homework when she hears a timid knock on her door. She quickly deduces that it isn’t any of her usuals since all her friends know not to bother her without texting first. So it’s with an annoyed huff that she gets up, ready to berate whoever dared to disturb her. 

 

Of course it’s fucking Max Caufield, looking all demure and shy with her ten-dollar jeans and sloppy hoodie. 

 

“What?” Victoria says, perversely enjoying the way the hipster flinches at her voice.

 

“Umm… for our assignment…” The brunette’s face is downcast, eyes peeking up through long lashes. Her blue eyes are almost pretty. Almost. (Victoria ignores all the ways she can show off their luminosity through lighting)

 

“Just spit it out already.”

 

“Here.” A piece of paper is thrust into her face, on it a string of numbers no doubt belonging to the girl in front of her.

 

Their fingers don’t touch as she grabs the paper (because gross) and Victoria makes a mental note to rip the piece of paper to shreds after she’s done with it. Before she knows it the fucking child is _biting her lip_ and fidgeting with the ends of her hoodie as she addresses the blonde. Obviously puberty missed someone— actually the whole twenty-first century flew over this girl’s head. 

 

“It’s for whenever you’re free to do the assignment…” the brunette cautions a peek, “since you’re involved in so many activities and stuff…”

 

Victoria raises an eyebrow which causes blue eyes to dart to the floor.

 

 “I’m- uhh… I’ve got a lot of free time so I can do whenever.”

 

Before she can reconcile the fact that Mute-Max was actually _speaking_ (full sentences!) the little gremlin disappears into her room. It takes a moment for the weird that was five seconds ago to sink in but when it does Victoria releases a breath and goes back into her room.

 

Not one to be deterred she finishes her english homework first. Unlocking her phone she quickly enters in the number and viola her contact list is one person longer. When she goes to rip the offending piece of paper to shreds, blue eyes and bitten pink lips flash to the forefront of her mind. 

 

So she settles for scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it away.

 

Fucking Max Caulfield.

 

 

5.

 

“Oh look, it’s Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell. What a lame gimmick. Even Mark— Mr. Jefferson— falls for you waif hipster bullshit. “The Daguerreian Process, Sir!” you could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled. Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We aint moving. Oh wait, hold that pose! So original. Don’t worry, Max, I’ll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now, why don’t you go fuck your selfie?”

 

 

6.

 

She’s feeling particularly pathetic when Max comes up to her, a peculiar feeling of dread rising up. There’s a concerted amount of effort she puts in every day to look this good. Just another layer of armour she pretends she doesn’t need.

 

“Uhh… hey Victoria.”

 

Suddenly all the mean words and actions you’ve ever done to this person in front of you comes back with a startling clarity.

 

“What do you want, Max?”

 

“I am sorry. That’s an awesome cashmere coat…” You’re surprised, half that she even recognised the material, the other at the severe lack of insults you expected.

 

“It was. But there will be another”

 

“Well, you always seem to know how to pick the right outfits.”

 

“I do have some talent. Mr. Jefferson told me—”

 

“I’ve seen your pictures. You have a great eye, Richard Avedon-esque.”

 

Normally you’d be annoyed at anyone interrupting you but Max has just made an insight that no one had ever cared to see (and something you tried so hard to emulate).

 

“He’s one of my heroes… Thanks Max.” 

 

You’re beginning to feel something disturbingly close to… well _feelings_ so you try to get your sense of self back.

 

“I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me.” Max makes a face at your sudden change of pace, you pull back and okay— maybe you can manage some sort of apology.

 

“You deserve a better shot. Sorry about blocking you and… and the go fuck your selfie.”

 

“That was mean… but pretty funny.”

 

Some part of you is pleasantly tickled at the agreement. 

 

“Just one of those days you know?”

 

“I know exactly what you mean, Victoria. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Au revior.”

 

Max leaves and Victoria’s left a little off centre. Her perception of the tiny girl has shifted to an almost fond distaste. It leaves her confused for longer than she’d like.

 

But the confusion is quickly banished when Taylor and Charlotte practically smother her with towels. Charlotte brings her toiletries with her to the working showers on the second floor while Taylor is instructed to return with Victoria’s burgundy coat. 

 

Nathan’s called a meeting with the Vortex Club and Victoria refuses to go there without being anything less than one hundred percent.

 

The shower does wonders for her skin and washes away any thoughts of grey hoodies, blue eyes and pink lips. Victoria exits feeling refreshed and ready to kill. 

 

Max’s shy smiles pops into her head.

 

With an aggravated huff Victoria quickly pulls out her phone.

 

_BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS_

 

There done.

 

Because maybe its not “Fucking Max Caulfield” anymore.

 

Maybe it’s just “Max Caulfield”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my favourite trash couple and navigating through all the shitty mistakes


End file.
